With the development of electronic technology, various types of user terminal apparatuses have been developed. In particular, user terminal apparatuses, such as Televisions (TVs), Personal Computers (PCs), tablet PCs, portable phones, Motion Picture Expert Group (MPEG) audio layer-3 (MP3) players, and any other similar and/or suitable user terminal apparatuses have been distributed widely and are now used in most homes.
In recent years, in order to meet needs of users who want newer and various functions, touch-based portable terminals such as a tablet PC or a portable phone has supported a document creation module like PC and the like. Therefore, there is a need for a method of providing a related menu in a document creating program provided in a touch-based portable terminal more conveniently.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.